Conventional searching methods may provide results to a user in a non-individualized manner. A search may be performed on a large generalized dataset, which, in addition to providing broad results, takes a long time to find results. Search results may contain information that is not pertinent to the user. As a result, the user must either spend time manually searching through the results to find the information they need or must perform a subsequent search to narrow down the results to what they are looking for.